villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Noise (Suite Pretty Cure♪)
Noise is the main antagonist of Suite Pretty Cure♪. His main aim is to complete the Melody of Sadness by controlling Mephisto, Bassdrum and Baritone using the Evil Noise, and creating Minor Land. Personality Noise is the true mastermind of the series, and the main controller of Minor Land. For him, the most beautiful sound is silence, so he hates beautiful music and the heartbeat of life and plans to erase all sound from Major Land and the human world. He is described by Aphrodite as the "power of darkness" and by Otokichi as the "most extreme evil", and is thus much feared. He believes that the heart is foolish and easily swayed by evil, and views his subordinates not as comrades, but as "useless ones" whom he treats with ruthlessness and cruelty. He displayed great joy when he managed to seal away his enemies Otokichi and the Crescendo Tone, but lost control of his emotions when Hibiki pointed out that he was actually unhappy. History Noise was created from the sorrow of humans, continually shunned by all for his hideous form and voice. This motivated him to create a silent world in which even he himself would cease to exist, fighting against the Crescendo Tone and Otokichi during his invasion of Major Land. While he managed to trap the Crescendo Tone in the Healing Chest and sent deep into the Forest of Magical Echoes, Noise was defeated by Otokichi as he was imprisoned in stone. However, Noise used the last of his energy to transport him beyond Major Land's borders. Years later, when Mephisto entered the Forest to recover the Healing Chest, Noise brainwashed Mephisto into creating Minor Land. He then used Mephisto to recruit Bassdrum, Baritone, and Siren, getting them to collect energy produced by sorrow to revive him. Joining Bassdrum and Baritone is a willing agent named Falsetto, whom Noise used to keep an eye on their thralls. When he was sealed, he also secretly dispatched subordinate Golems to Major Land to give trouble to the warriors, and ordered Howling and the Major 3 to steal all sound from Major Land. After Mephisto broke out of his control, Noise allowed Falsetto to take command of their other thralls to complete the Melody of Sorrow needed to revive Noise. By singing only one part of the Melody, Noise was able to escape his prison in the form of a little bird named Pii. Winning his way to Ako, Pii secretly stole away the notes which the Cures had collected in the Fairy Tones. However, with Pii attempted to use his psychic power to shake the frame of the pipe organ to crush Otokichi, Hibiki exposed Noise as he falls back to Minor Land with his subordinates. Once the Melody of Sadness complete, Falsetto succeeds in restoring Noise to his full power during Otokichi's concert on Christmas Day. After turning all humans to stone to achieve his ideal silence, Noise heads to do the same to the residents of Major Land with the Cures interfering as he sealed Otokichi when he attempted to imprison him again. After sealing away Cresecendo Tone when she sacrificed herself to save the Cures after they wounded him, Noise absorbed Falsetto to regenerate. After absorbing Bassdrum and Baritone instead of Hibiki as he intended, Noise evolves into a humanoid form and turned all of Major Land to stone. After revealing his goal and motivation, Noise took great offense to Hibiki pointing his true unhappiness and attempted to absorb her. However, Hummy jumps inside him with the Legendary Score and sings a newly written melody in a bid to purify the Notes within him as the Cures' desire to reach Noise caused their Fairy Tones to combine into a new Crescendo Tone and managed to purify Noise with their final attack, Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo. Before he disappeared, the Cures managed to catch him, telling him that their goal was to "protect his smile". Hearing that, Noise smiled at the Cures for the last time before vanishing into light as a new Noise is born from human happiness. Trivia *Like Moebius from Fresh Pretty Cure! and Dune from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Noise is a villain who is only shown late in the series, letting his minions do most of the work. *His form can be seen whenever a Negatone is summoned *Noise is the second villain to be able to turn people into stone, following Anacondy from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *In Senki Zesshou Symphogear, another singing/music-themed magical girl anime, the main villain is also called Noise. *He is the third character to have three forms, following Siren, and Milk from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Alter-Ego Category:Pretty Cure Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Monsters Category:Bigger Bads Category:Tragic Category:Brainwashers Category:Leader Category:Dark Forms Category:Redeemed